


¿Héroe o Villano?

by minimamente



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: La historia de un chico arrastrado a la guerra de un lugar que no es su patria y ni siquiera su mundo. La historia de una princesa que deberá empezar a cuestionar la manera de gobernar de sus antepasados  y su misma madre, ¿realmente quiere ser como las anteriores reinas? La historia de un hombre que ha luchado toda su vida, no conoce otra cosa, hasta que conoce la misteriosa figura de mascara de esqueleto.Fanarts:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3HwVksvZOMhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgGDigYeuo4https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uewZ809GmJI





	1. ¿Héroe o Villano?

**Author's Note:**

> Otro idea loca surgida de mi mente.   
> Soy un asco para elegir títulos y resúmenes.  
> Algunos Fanarts están en la descripción.

1.- ¿Héroe o villano?

Que glorioso es el reino de Mewni, que afortunados son aquellos los que son capaces de vivir en este majestuoso lugar, para que este lugar permanezca tan maravilloso… hay que eliminar la inmundicia.

*+*+*

La noche cae y la quietud reina en el campamento, adentro de las tiendas los soldados y sus comandantes tratan de conseguir algo de descanso mientras unos cuanto están de guardia vigilando que no haya ninguna amenaza alrededor o dentro del campamento.

No todos pueden descansar. 

Esa es quizás su última noche y más de uno no eligió participar o enlistarse en esta guerra, especialmente ellos que son extranjeros y su patria natal esta tan lejos que ahora solo está en el recuerdo, ¿Por qué rayos están ahí? 

Caprichos de una monarquía rodeada de gloria pero también de cruel tiranía disfrazada de promesas de justicia.

Gloria disfrazada en sacrificios que bañan los campos de batalla con sangre inocente.

Guerra, simple y cruel como es, ya ellos no tienen escapatoria.

-Fer… ¿estas despierto?- un chico moreno y con unos lentes rotos que han tenido mejores días pregunta al chico pelirrojo a su lado.

-See…- el pelirrojo responde con un claro sentimiento de antipatía, no por su amigo al lado suyo sino por toda la situación que les está tocando vivir.

-No puedo dormir-

-Yo tampoco, al menos nos hubieran dado una cena decente-

-No creo que yo haya podido tragar cualquier bocado aunque fuera la comida más deliciosa de este mundo-

-Yo si, después de todas estas semanas comiendo cosas miserables me hubiera gustado algo decente-

-Fer… crees que… ¿crees que lo veremos ahí?-

-Ya hablamos de esto, es… deja de pensar en ellos Alfonzo-

-Pero si es él seguro que debió pensar en un plan para aguantar hasta ahora-

Ferguson suspiro, el realmente quería creer en eso, que su amigo que habían enviado antes que ellos al frente de batalla seguiría con vida, pero era imposible.

-¡Cállense! ¡Algunos si tratamos de dormir!- alguien les grito algunos cuerpos lejos de ellos, era un chico con unas curiosas orejas similar a las de una cabra u oveja, y no era lo único similar a esos animales en su cuerpo sino que también en lugar de pies tenía dos pesuñas semejantes a la de esos animales.

-No te metas en conversaciones ajenas Nix- le regaño Ferguson, desde los días en el campo de entrenamiento sentía cierta enemistad con el amargado fauno o sátiro o lo que sea.

Nix no era el único con características tan únicas dentro de esa carpa en el campamento, todos jóvenes reclutados a la fuerza de diversos lugares tan distantes a los que se desarrolla este campo de batalla, en realidad eran de dimensiones distintas tan absurdo como suena, pero si ya vieron como una reina era capaz de usar magia esta idea no era tan descabellada.

Ferguson y Alfonso eran los únicos humanos en ese pelotón, no se sentían incomodos o extrañado de compartir espacio con sus demás compañeros después de largo tiempo convivir con ellos, aun así en un principio los trataron un poco mal debido a sus similitudes físicas con aquellas personas que los secuestraron. Pero ellos eran humanos, y los otros eran mewmanos.

-Si dejaran de hablar de tonterías en medio de la noche no les tendría que callar-

-No, tú cállate- 

-Vamos Ferguson, no pelees, esta noche no-

¿Por qué un grupo tan diverso se encontraba en ese lugar precisamente?

Todos sin excepción en esa tienda de campaña fueron secuestrados de su propio hogar para ser obligados a pelear, les habían dicho que tendrían el “honor” de servir al imperio de Mewni defendiéndolo de las malvadas fuerzas que les aquejaban, monstruos viles que se oponían a toda la gloria de este basto reino.

Obviamente no creían todas lo dicho por sus secuestradores, pero si los obligaron a entrenar para aprender a pelear era obvio que al menos la parte de que se estaba desarrollando una guerra era verídica.

No tenían muy en claro o acababan de digerir porque les secuestraron, con el pasar de los días se dieron que las únicas opciones que tenían eran cooperar para sobrevivir o los castigos físicos podrían derivar en muerte.

Pero hubo uno que no se doblego, alguien que constantemente hacia las cosas a su manera y se peleaba contra los soldados que los forzaban a entrenar, especialmente cuando sentía que se portaban injustamente contra alguien fuera que hubieran venido de su misma dimensión o no, y ese joven precisamente había sido el mejor amigo de Alfonso y Ferguson.

Siendo que toda su vida escolar fue conocido como uno de los chicos mejor portados y educados hasta ser apodado “chico seguridad”, en este mundo sus compañeros fueron capaces de conocer el otro aspecto del chico que solo pocos conocían, el del joven que no daba media vuelta cuando veía una injusticia sino que trataba de hacerle frente, el joven que defendería a quien creía merecerlo aunque la situación parecía superarle, el joven que no se doblegaría ante esos mewmanos.

Pronto los capturados lo empezaron a mirar con admiración, el chico no se rendía aun cuando lo castigaran físicamente o le reducían sus raciones.

Pero fue por eso mismo que decidieron mandarlo al campo de batalla primero que sus demás compañeros a pesar de que no había terminado su entrenamiento.

Debían deshacerse de las semillas de la discordia entre las tropas jóvenes que trataban de formar hasta ser soldados decente para la causa, y el “chico seguridad” no debía seguir interfiriendo.

Dijeron que lo enviaron ya que notaron cierto talento en su manera tan peculiar de pelear sin necesidad de armas, años de clases de karate al parecer rindieron sus frutos para defenderse, pero era una simple escusa barata, incluso “chico seguridad” lo sabía.

Alfonso y Ferguson no lo habían visto desde entonces, hace ya mucho tiempo ya.

Recordarle era un poco doloroso, aun así no querían olvidarle.

Callados por fin se quedaron con esos amargos pensamientos y recuerdos cuando cierto aroma empezó a molestar sus narices.

Humo, algo se estaba quemando.

¿Fuego?

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Ese aroma… ¿están quemando algo?-

-Imposible, es muy noche-

Poco a poco más de los jóvenes dentro de la tienda comenzaron a despertar o a reaccionar con el característico aroma de algo quemarse, lo cual era extraño ya que no siquiera dejaron prender antorchas o fogatas en el campamento supuestamente para permanecer de incognitos en medio de la noche para las tropas enemigas.

-¡Están tratando de quemarnos!- se escuchó el grito de uno de los caballeros en el exterior junto al sonido de mucho movimiento, eso solo puso aún más nerviosos a los jóvenes.

Eso solo quería decir que habían sido encontrados por el enemigo, que no tendrían una última noche para descansar o aclarar su mente antes de la batalla ya que esta misma los había buscado y encontrado.

Y más de uno estaba helado de terror en esos momentos, ¿y cómo no? Si ellos tendrían que enfrentarse por fin al enemigo jurado del imperio Mewni, los monstruos.


	2. 2.- Horas antes del amanecer

2.- Horas antes del amanecer 

¿A quién no le gustaría vivir alguna vez alguna aventura o algo emocionante? Incluso la persona más miedosa o precavida tiene la tentación de probar algo que signifique “riesgo” o cause tanta emoción que haga su corazón palpitar más rápido de lo normal, hay cosas simples como ver una película de acción, o ir de campamento o subir a un juego mecánico como la montaña rusa o los carritos chocones.

Cosas simples que sacan algo de adrenalina que altera la monotonía de la vida en algunas personas. Aun así sabemos que la mayoría de esas actividades y otras más riesgosas son mayormente seguras, tienes pocas probabilidades de que te rompas un hueso o te pase algo grave si andas con cuidado, después de todo aun las personas que buscan voluntariamente emociones fuertes conservan el sentido de auto preservación en su mayoría.

Todos buscan su pequeña aventura en su vida, pero algunas veces esta nos encuentra y no es como lo esperábamos.

Comenzó un lunes, de por sí que haya comenzado ese día debió ser mal presagio desde el principio pero no es que nadie lo haya notado conscientemente hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

La semana comienza y la rutina escolar también, como era común entre los estudiantes había muchas caras largas porque tuvieron que decir adiós a su amado fin de semana y levantarse temprano el lunes para no llegar tarde a clases, no es que ir a clases fuera la actividad favorito de muchos pero también incluía ver a tus amigos y hablar de lo que hicieron o planeaban hacer en la semana, una rutina muy normal para adolescentes. Aunque algunos muchachos comentaron haber visto a una chica un poco extraña por la escuela, un chisme más del montón que la mayoría tomo a la ligera u olvidado a los tres minutos después, después de todo había cosas más importantes como que estreno de película se acercaba, que música estaba de moda, quien había comenzado a salir con quien y quien había roto con cual persona.

Una persona extraña vista alrededor de su escuela no estaba en la sima de las prioridades de los adolescentes, además admitámoslo, en su ciudad abundaban raros. Una ventaja más de vivir en California dirían algunos.

El lunes paso y el martes comienza con algunos ánimos mejores, otros ya están rezando a cualquier deidad para que la semana termine y se salta mágicamente el examen por el cual no estudiaron por lo cual estarían muy agradecidos. La persona extraña vuelve a ser tema de conversación, dicen que la vieron cerca de los contenedores de basura adentro de ellos. Genial, otro vagabundo, no tenían nada en contra con ese tipo de personas y la mayoría era inofensivos, pero había cada loco en este mundo que de un momento podían ser personas inofensivas a lanzarte basura a la cara en el mejor de los casos.

El miércoles vieron a la chica rondar por los pasillos, su ropa era algo “cursi” y destacaba entre la multitud de estudiantes, muchos le ignoraron y otros pensaron que quizás era una estudiante nuevo con un gusto por la moda algo extraño, especialmente para lo que usaba en la cabeza. La creencia que era una estudiante transferida aumento cuando esta misma detuvo algunos alumnos hablando con un acento un poco extraño preguntando sobre la escuela. Información básica, donde es donde entrenan, si los jóvenes entrenaban fuertemente, al menos los equipos deportivos si, fue lo que respondió la chica que detuvo en el pasillos, y también pregunto cómo se llamaba estos equipos deportivos. Tenía muchas preguntas sobre ellos por lo que pensó que quizás era una fanática de los deportes por lo que fue invitada a ver el partido de futboll americano el viernes por la noche. 

Todo el mundo estaría. Ella sonrío al saberlo.

El jueves llego con algo de flojera pero mejor recibido que los primeros tres días de la semana, después de todo estaban cada vez más cerca del amado fin de semana, además habría un partido el viernes, y aunque su equipo tenía un horrible racha aun así se vivía el espíritu escolar de apoyar a sus deportistas, quien sabe, quizás el viernes tendrían suerte y esta vez ganaran o empataran con el equipo contrario.

Vieron a la chica pasear por el campo de futboll de un lado a otro ese día. 

Era el viernes y los estudiantes al final de la clase ya eran un caos, jóvenes adolescentes que preferían hacer cualquier cosa que pasar un segundo más dentro de la escuela corrían por los pasillos para salir lo más rápido posible, es viernes después de todo, hay películas que ver, salir a pasear, jugar videojuegos, pasar un buen rato con los amigos o flojear en el sillón si así les apetecía el fin de semana, y si se les olvidaba la tarea hasta el último minuto a algunos pues entonces se desvelarían un poco el domingo para realizarla.

Y que mejor manera de comenzar un fin de semana que un partido de futboll, incluso los que no eran deportistas podían encontrar cierto entretenimiento en asistir y encontrarse con amigos mientras veían a su equipo tratar de anotar un punto, además todo el mundo amaba a la mascota escolar, esa zarigüeya estaba tan vieja pero igualmente tan amada que a todo el mundo se le rompería el corazón cuando su truco de hacerse el muerto dejara de serlo.

Al anochecer poco a poco las gradas de ambos equipos se comenzaron a llenar, los cuales ya estaban en sus lugares escuchando a sus entrenadores para repasar el libro de jugadas de cada uno, algunos padres estaban repartidos entre el mar de adolescentes con algunas cámaras para grabar a sus hijos jugar, había un tipo tratando de vender aperitivos, las porristas se encontraban calentando preparándose para animar a su equipo y si tenían suerte distraer al equipo contrario de acuerdo a la estrategia de la capitana de la escuadra.

Definitivamente era una noche típica de partido, hasta que ya dejo de serlo.

Una persona que no encajaba con el ambiente de la noche de futbol camino al centro del campo y miro alrededor, fue así como la chica de los rumores que rondaban la escuela esa semana tubo por fin un rostro, uno que no serían capaces de olvidar en mucho tiempo.

-No es lo que me esperaba pero parece prometedor- dijo la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos en gesto decidido y parecía plantar los pies firmemente sobre el pasto.

No tardó en ser notada por las personas en las gradas y las que se encontraban en el campo de juego.

-Disculpe señorita, no debe estar en medio, ya está por comenzar el juego- al árbitro se acercó y trato de mover a la chica que estaba estorbando. A veces tenían que lidiar con estudiantes bromistas que querían llamar la atención en medio de los partidos lo cual en vez de causar gracia muchas veces enfadaba a ambas multitudes en el juego por que no comenzaba el juego de acuerdo al horario programado.

-¿Juego? Ah te refieres a esta batalla simulada ¿verdad?-

-Lo que tú digas señorita, pero debes irte ya a tu asiento. Estos chicos se encuentran ya muy impacientes-

-Guerreros con sed de sangre, se a lo que te refieres. Eso es lo que había estado buscando todo este tiempo-

-¿Disculpe?-

La chica lo ignoro para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y hablar a todo pulmón asustando al pobre árbitro.

-¡Guerreros de esta dimensión! ¡Siéntanse honrados de ser reclutados para el glorioso ejercito de Mewni!- la chica estaba parada orgullosa y alegre después de hacer esta declaración, pero nadie en el campo de juego ni en las gradas compartía su estado de humor, en realidad muchos estaban confundidos e irritados que una loca se parara en medio gritando tonterías retrasando la noche del partido.

-¿Qué? Mira señorita, trate de ser amable, pero si sigues así tendré que llamar a seguridad-

-Si son hombres fuertes y viriles como los jóvenes en esta arena de duelos tráelos, entre más mejor-

-¿Por qué me toca lidiar con esta clase de locos? Quizás debería hacerle caso a mi mujer y ya retirarme-

Mientras que el árbitro se quejaba de su suerte y de que esperaba ya terminar de ahorrar para su retiro en el resto del año la chica saco unas tijeras y empezó a cortar en el aire, o es lo que parecía hasta que la gente empezó a notar que con cada movimiento de la tijera realmente estaba cortando algo creando un especie de agujero, o es lo que parecía para los ojos de los terrícolas que era la primera vez que veían algo por el estilo.

Fue cuando la vida de los estudiantes de Echo Creek cambio para siempre.

De esa noche ya casi ha pasado un año o al menos es lo que algunos que siguieron las cuentas de los días y noches para medir el tiempo creen.

Y esto más que una aventura se había convertido en una tortura e infierno para cada uno de los adolescentes secuestrados aquella noche y obligados a participar en una guerra que ni sabían que existía de un lugar que escapaba de su comprensión.

Mewni, así lo hacían llamar a este mundo, a este reino gobernado por seres parecidos a humanos pero se hacían llamar mewmanos, vivían en una época estilo medieval y al parecer existía la magia, y claro, no podíamos olvidar a los monstruos.

Monstruos que seguramente tenían rodeado el campamento en esos momentos, los adolescentes dentro de la tienda de campaña ya por completo despiertos estaban aterrados, casi tanto o más que el primer día que los trajeron a ese mundo. Junto al duro entrenamiento por el cual fueron sometidos también les inundaron la cabeza de horribles historias sobre aquellas creaturas con las que tendrían que luchar, las descripciones que daban los soldados mewmanos iban desde creaturas llenas de sed de sangre a que no tenían alma y acabaran con cualquier infeliz que encontraran a su paso, no importa si fuera mewmano o no. Las descripciones físicas no distaban mucho de las creaturas que aparecían en películas de horror, pero una cosa era la fantasía y otra encontrarse a una creatura de casi dos metros con características de varios animales cara a cara.

Aquellos horribles relatos les dejaron en claro que si no los terminaban de matar los soldados mewmanos con su entrenamiento los monstruos lo harían si no eran capaces de defenderse y enfrentarse contra ellos cuando los arrojaran al campo de batalla. 

¿Pero ahora? En estos momentos en que prácticamente ya podían imaginar a aquellos seres a un par de pasos de la tienda que ocupaban les helaba la sangre, ninguno de ellos quería morir, y ya les habían dicho que prácticamente la única opción para sobrevivir al menos un día mas era luchar contra esas creaturas, pero todos pensaron que al menos tendrían una última noche para prepararse mentalmente.

Los habían hecho caminar durante un par de días después de sacarlos por primera vez del campos de entrenamiento que más bien era su cárcel donde los preparaban para luchar lo más decentemente posible contra los monstruos, se supone que esa noche descansarían el mayor tiempo posible hasta que mañana llegaran al campo donde se estaba desarrollando la batalla entre mewmanos y monstruos recientemente, no les daban muchos detalles de la guerra, pero al parecer a donde iban era el un punto de interés para el ejercito de mewni y donde se desarrollaban la mayoría de los enfrentamientos, prácticamente el punto de la acción.

No era un honor participar, era la sentencia de muerte para ellos que no tenían realmente experiencia en batallas como esta. 

Ya más de uno suponía que serían carne de cañón para sacrificar.

-Fer tengo miedo-

-Al menos nos debieron dejar algún arma para defendernos-

-¿Crees que esos malditos nos dejarían tener armas a la mano esta noche?-

-Claro que no, esos bastardos saben que si pudiéramos ya hubiéramos intentado escapar-

El caos estaba dentro de la tienda con cada uno de los jóvenes hablando o quejando por el miedo la impotencia, ¿Debería salir o quedarse dentro? ¿Tendrían alguna oportunidad contra el enemigo? ¿Qué rayos deberían de hacer? En los entrenamientos no se preocuparon en platicarles que hacer en este tipo de situación.

Se quedaron mudos cuando escucharon gritos y sonidos de metal chocar, los soldados mewmanos que los custodiaban estaban peleando en el exterior, y por lo que podían escuchar contra seres que realmente daban batalla, los adolescentes que se habían enfrentado a soldados o caballeros mewmanos apenas y habían hecho sudar a esos hombres y mujeres, ¿y querían que lucharan contra monstruos?

Hubo un grito más largo y reconocieron la voz del capitán de ese pelotón, un hombre alto, fuerte y musculoso, alguien que los intimido al igual que muchos otros en el entrenamiento y todo ese camino hasta este punto del campamento, era verdad que ninguno en la tienda le tenía algo de estima o aprecio, pero si fuera lo que sea que lo hiso gritar de esa manera estaba aún ahí fuera los hiso temblar hasta los huesos.

Mas humo, mas gritos y antes de que se dieran cuenta algo atravesó la tela de la tienda de campaña y la atravesó, la cara estaba iluminada por una antorcha que sostenía en una mano, mientras que en otra cargaba una espada, aunque decirle cara a ese rostro no parecía correcto, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás al ver las facciones esqueléticas de aquella faz, dientes afilados y blancos que sobresalían, un par de cuencas negras como ojos y otra más pequeña a lo que se suponía que fuera la nariz.

Eso era un monstruo.

Morirían, era definitivo que morirían, les habían contado docenas de historias sobre esas creaturas pero ninguna en que relataran alguna con similar aspecto a la que tenían de frente y entonces en un movimiento rápido ese ser se quitó la cara. De fondo se escuchó el ruido de peso muerto de algunos chicos que se desmayaron ante aquel acto, Alfonzo incluido.

Pero en lugar de encontrar algo asqueroso o repugnante, como carne, tendones o más huesos, facciones de otro ser igual o peormente terrorífico al de aquel primer rostro, encontraron una cara muy… humana.

-¿Están todos bien?-

Una cara redonda, piel morena, no huesos, escamas, piel o verrugas, y esa voz…

-¡MARCO!- tan rápido como pudo Ferguson sobrepaso a sus demás compañeros y fue directo a abrazar al que hace unos segundos creyó era un monstruo.

-¿Ferguson? A mi también me da gusto verte-

-Creímos que habías muerto-

-¿Alfonso también está aquí?-

-Sí, él… ahhh ¿Dónde quedo?- el pelirrojo retrocedió un poco para agarrar a su amigo que se encontraba tendido en el suelo y lo comenzó a sacudir -¡Alfonso despierta! ¡Es Marco! ¡Marco está aquí! No es momento de dormir amigo-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- el castaño recobro el conocimiento pero muy desorientado -¡MARCO!- pero al ver y reconocer el rostro del que era uno de sus mejores amigos se levantó y tubo la misma reacción que el pelirrojo.

-Hola Alfonso, sé que ahora deben estar muy confundidos pero hay que movernos rápido. Debemos salir todos de aquí- dijo esto último no solo dirigiéndose a sus amigos sino a todos los muchachos dentro de la tienda.

-Esperen, esperen, ¿Crees que iremos con un desconocido así como así? ¿Qué hay de los soldados? ¿De los monstruos que están afuera en estos momentos?- Nix se negaba a confiar en este desconocido a pesar que Ferguson y Alfonso parecían conocerlo muy bien. Los demás jóvenes que le rodeaban compartían sus mismas preocupaciones, además desde que llegaron a la fuerza a esa dimensión se dieron cuenta que escapar era prácticamente imposible.

-No pido que confíen en mí, pero puedo asegurar que en estos momentos no hay ningún monstruo afuera, ya me encargue de la mayoría de los soldados así que es el momento perfecto para salir de aquí-

Aun con dudas y temor los jóvenes siguieron a este chico de nombre Marco, no perdían nada con seguirle, si se quedaban estaban muertos de todos modos. Había fuego en las diferentes tiendas que rodeaban la suya que era la más humilde de todas, había humo que picaba en sus ojos y narices, y también había docenas de soldados tirados en el suelo.

-¿Estan…?- alguien quiso preguntar pero no pudo terminar la pregunta.

-Inconscientes, los deje inconscientes- respondió Marco sabiendo si los soldados estaban vivos o muertos, nota el odio y rencor de los jóvenes al pasar al lado de estos hombres e incluso uno que otro patea al soldado que tenga cerca en el suelo, entiende como se sienten.

Estos son los hombres quienes los secuestraron, quienes le obligaron a aprender a portar hachas, espadas, escudos y demás armas para luchar, quienes los trataron como peones fáciles de sacrificar y no como personas.


End file.
